


What is and What Should Never Be

by Boossuet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it doesn't make sense with the fic, Jim's sentimental and out of character, Led Zeppelin title, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boossuet/pseuds/Boossuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's finally returned for Sebastian, but it doesn't go as he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is and What Should Never Be

"Hey Sebastian. Long time, no see. Ha, it's been almost four and a quarter years... I've been counting. Sorry for leaving you that long. I needed to lay low, avoid the Holmes brothers."

No reply.

"I feel like you should be breaking my nose or attempting to strangle me right now..."

Nothing.

"Or at least tell me how this is the worst apology ever. I've never been good at saying sorry, only because I never felt enough guilt to ever say it and truly mean it. You always said I was unable to apologise. I guess you were wrong. I'm apologising and meaning it now."

No response.

"I missed you. Broke a few bones and almost got blown up and beheaded without you there to protect me, Tiger. I guess I never truly understood how good a job you did or how hard a job you had."

Silence.

"I didn't mean to make it harder than it should have been. Remember how you used to say that for being a genius, I sure was an idiot every time you got injured for me? ...You were right."

Still no reply.

"You should be grinning over the fact that I finally said you were right. You would be if I hadn't hurt you so badly." 

A sigh.

"I brought you some flowers. Sorry they're a bit wilted, I bought them in Dublin on my way back here. I remembered how much you said you liked tiger lilies, so I bought you some."

The wind rustling the leaves broke the deafening silence.

"All you had to do was call and I would have come back, Seb. Oh wait, you did. See? I knew exactly what you'd say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't listen. I really should have listened this one time. I thought you'd be okay, but you never were a patient one..."

Jim trailed off, looking at the name on the tombstone.

"It shouldn't just say Moran. You always told me that one day we'd be married and you'd be mine and I'd be yours. I guess that day's never coming now. This isn't how I expected to come back to you. I expected to come back into your embrace or at least get almost killed by you, not be standing at your grave. God, I hope you're happy. Even if you are, you'd be happier here. I'd be happier if you were here."

He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Well, I'd better be off before I miss my flight to Liverpool. Goodbye, Tiger..."


End file.
